


midnight snack

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Jay, takes place between dotd and s7, they're all ooc rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: To be honest, Jay tried not to stay up past eleven.





	midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> uh hey welcome to my self-indulgent 2 am hurt/comfort fic starring PLATONIC greenflame, ooc writing and pistachio ice cream enjoy ur stay

To be honest, Jay tried not to stay up later than eleven. There was the occasional slip in scheduling, when he was too exhausted after a battle and collapsed into bed at seven-thirty, or when he was unusually energetic. Either way, tonight wasn't a night he had expected to waste on his phone.

Sure, social media had its downsides. But it was good at distracting him and after that fiasco with the skeletons and Sensei Yang (not to mention the nightmares about pirates) he needed a distraction. However, Jay had probably gotten too distracted. Now it was nearly two in the morning, and he was leaving his room for a quick snack before bed.

As Jay was walking the halls, he remembered when he and his team had been trapped in the temple. That had been a bad experience. Thinking back, Jay concluded that it was probably the reason he was afraid of the house at night. Only at night, though. No need to think anything else.

Jay yawned as the door to the kitchen creaked open, shuffling into the room tiredly. He gave a halfhearted wave to Kai and Lloyd, who were huddling in the corner. Opening the fridge, he hummed a song that had been stuck in his head for the past few days. Grabbing a carton of ice cream and a bowl, Jay shut the fridge.

“So what are you doing out here?” Jay asked. His voice seemed to be too loud for the room, contrasting sharply with Lloyd's sniffles. Jay looked over at Kai, who still hadn't responded, and Lloyd, who didn't seem in the proper condition to respond. He dug a spoon into his bowl of pistachio flavored treat, biting into the ice cream with his front teeth as he waited for a response.

“I-i-i-i was out here- here crying,” Lloyd whispered in a cracking voice. “Teenage angst and all th-that, you know.” 

Jay nodded absentmindedly, listening to the sound of Kai trying to comfort the younger boy. “Yeah, man, I know the feeling,” he mumbled. “Fuckin… sky pirates, ya know?” 

“Anyway,” the blue ninja continued, “Shouldn't you be heading to bed?” It's almost two in the morning.” Kai gave a small murmur of agreement. “You too, Kai,” Jay said as he glanced over at the two.

Jay stood up, walking over to the sink and washing his bowl out. Leaving it in the drying rack, he walked over to Lloyd and squatted down next to him. “Hey,” Jay said in a soft voice. “It's gonna be alright, okay?"

Lloyd looked up at Jay and gave a tiny laugh. “If you s-say so, Jay,” he murmured in a tired voice.

**Author's Note:**

> lloyd: having a Breakdown  
> jay: hey want some ice cream lol


End file.
